BrotherSister Bond
by WriterAtHeart14
Summary: Juni's quit the O.S.S., again. Can someone talk him out of it? Or is the last of the Cortez siblings partnership? Summary sucks, please read! ONESHOT!


**A/N-I DO NOT OWN SPY KIDS!**

**Hey guys! **

**I just felt like writing this right now…no idea why. I saw the 4th**** Spy Kids yesterday…so I guess it's fitting. **

_~"It's good to take care of your family, but, remember one thing, _everyone's _your family."~_

* * *

><p>To Juni Cortez, the words made no sense to him the first time he heard them.<p>

Everyone? No way.

If everyone's his family, why did they mistreat him at the O.S.S? If everyone's his family, why did they fire him and believe Gary Giggles of all people, when the Transmooker Device was stolen?

His _real _family was his only family. Well, if he thought about it…Carmen, out of all people, showed the most family-like quality towards him.

_Flashback_

"_Ugh," Juni grunted as he and his sister reached the top of the volcano. "volcano." He said, as he stood up. He leaned over the edge to get a closer look. _

"_Juni, stay back," Carmen said, holding her little brother back from falling off._

"_It's not active." Juni said, leaning back over the edge. _

_An odd sound came from behind them. _

_Both Carmen and Juni turned to look. _

_A flying pig was coming straight for them! _

_Before Juni could do anything, it had knocked him straight over and into the volcano. _

"_Juni!" Carmen screamed, hooking the rope to something on the top of the volcano and jumping in to grab him. _

_End of Flashback_

Obviously, they had made it out alright, otherwise he wouldn't be here.

There was another time, when they were on their very first mission in Floop's castle.

_Flashback_

_Carmen and Juni surfaced from the underwater cave, only to find they were in, what they assumed to be and underground maze of hallways in Floop's castle. They took off their masks. _

_Carmen surveyed the area, just as a Thumb-Thumb (a robot with thumbs for a head, arms, and legs) passed the hallway they were in. _

_Juni gasped to himself. "A Thumb-Thumb. A real live-" _

"_Sh." Carmen put a hand over his mouth. _

_The Thumb-Thumb looked back into the hallway. _

_Carmen and Juni quickly got out of the water and ran into a smaller area near the water. _

_They both could hear the Thumb-Thumb walking closer and closer. _

_Carmen thought fast. She took out and Electro-Shock Gumball she had taken from her Uncle Machete's shop, and just as the Thumb-Thumb saw her and Juni in the small alcove, she spit it out at the Thumb-Thumb. _

_Juni tried to look out to see what was going on, but Carmen held an arm in front of him to keep him back. _

_The Thumb-Thumb fell to the ground. _

_End of Flashback_

Oh, and how could he forget? Their latest mission when a boy they met the a video game, Game Over, Rez, threatened to take him out of the game.

_Flashback_

"_Now, we're gonna see how fast that counter of yours can hit zero." Rez said, with a glare._

_Carmen stepped in front Juni. "You'll have to go through me first, game boy."_

_End of Flashback_

Yeah, it was a small moment but it still was _a _moment.

A knock came from the door. "Juni, are you alright in there?" came his mother's concerned voice.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm fine." He had locked himself in his and Carmen's room. He didn't care what anyone said. The O.S.S. really did want to _use_ him. Not in the way we all we think. He was tired of the mistreatment, so, even after he technically re-joined the O.S.S. to save Carmen from the Toymaker, he quit again.

"Juni?" Came his older sister's voice, through the door.

"Yeah?"

"Can I please come in?"

"Why?" He asked, looking at the door as if Carmen were standing in the room with him.

"It's my room too you know."

"You know how to pick the lock by now." Juni said.

The door opened. "I know, I picked the lock awhile ago, I just didn't tell anyone." Carmen said, walking to her side of the room.

"Thanks then…I guess." Juni said, falling back on the bed from his sitting position.

"So what's wrong?" Carmen asked her brother, sitting Indian-Style on her bed.

"Nothing. Just wanted to sit." He said, starring at the ceiling.

"So that's why you locked the door, right?"

"Yep."

"Uh huh…so why are you really in here?"

"I'm tired of everyone treating me badly. Gary always puts me down and ever since he framed me for stealing the Transmooker Device, no one's treated me the same. No one trusts me anymore." Juni finally spilled to his sister.

"But, everyone knows it was Gary now. Juni, that was two years ago."

"Yeah, but I was fired. Gary was just temporarily disavowed."

"So were you."

"Yeah, when they found out the truth. I knew Donnagon would never let me back in the agency, Carmen. You know he wouldn't, if Alexandra hadn't finally talked to her dad."

Carmen sighed. "I'm sorry," She walked over and sat on his bed. "but Juni, seriously, re-join the O.S.S."

"Why? So they can use me again?" He asked, sitting up.

"No, so we can be partners again."

"Wouldn't you rather have Gary as your partner?"

"No way, why would you think that?"

"Because you like him, and I know you do."

"Not much anymore, actually. I realized that, he was just pretending to like me. So go ahead, say it."

"What?"

"I told ya so." She mimicked Juni, grinning.

"Nah. I think you've got it."

"I want _you_ as my partner, Juni. We work together. Plus, how else am I supposed to keep you out of trouble?" Carmen smiled.

"Thanks."

"C'mon, let's go tell Mom and Dad the good news."

"Ok, Diaper-Lady." Juni grinned, walking out of their room.

"Butterfingers." She mumbled back.

**A/N-Ok, so that was off the top of my head. I tried to explain some of the stuff in case people didn't watch any of the movies yet. I grew up with Spy Kids, and well, yeah. Anyway, even if you haven't seen the movies, or even if you don't like the movies, give this a chance. Also, if you have seen the movies, leave a review so I know there's someone else out there who has! Please, guys. I know you guys are awesome like that and will at least give me some feed back. PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW! Thanks!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


End file.
